A seat assembly, such as a seat assembly for a vehicle, includes a generally upright seat back and a generally horizontal lower seat. Each of the seat back and the seat typically includes a frame, a suspension, a cushion, and a trim material. The trim material is used to cover the cushion, suspension and frame, and to provide an exterior surface for contact with an occupant of the seat assembly. The frame provides the support structure to attach the seat back and lower seat to each other and/or to the vehicle. The suspension is disposed between the cushion and the frame. The cushion is typically made from an expandable foam material and is molded to a predetermined shape as required by the shape of the seat back and of the lower seat. The configuration of the trim material, the cushion and the suspension, in combination, determine the contact area of an occupant seated in the seat assembly, and the pressure distribution of contact pressure experienced by the seated occupant. The comfort of the seated occupant is affected by the area and pattern of the occupant's contact with the lower seat and seat back surfaces, and by the maximum contact pressure and the pressure distribution of the contact pressure experienced by the seated occupant. The comfort of the seated occupant can further be affected by the thermal characteristics of the seat, including the thermal conductivity of, heat storage capacity of, and resistance to flow of fluid through the seat.